


Wrath

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus has had enough of Jace interrupting him and Alec's time alone.





	Wrath

It happens on their anniversary. Magnus and Alec are sitting in a fancy restaurant. Magnus had to make reservations a month in advance so they could be here tonight. Everything is going great. Alec was being affectionate without worry, and Magnus had impressed him with his knowledge on overpriced wine. 

That is, it was all going great until Magnus saw Jace approaching them over Alec's shoulder. 

"Darling, something tells me you're needed elsewhere." 

"Alec, we need you back at the Institute." Jace says, once he's standing beside their table

A confused expression crosses Alec's face. 

"I'm in the middle of something." 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but it's an emergency." 

Alec opens his mouth, and Magnus knows he'll put up a fight before ultimately being pulled away. Alec will feel guilty. 

Wanting to make it easier on Alec, Magnus squeezes his hand.

"It's alright, Alexander. You should go." 

"Are you sure?" 

Magnus looks Alec in the eye, and there he sees how bad Alec is feeling for this. 

"I am. I understand. Come find me after you've saved the world." 

Alec gives him a small, almost sad smile. He leans across the table and kisses Magnus before pulling away; leaving with the blonde pain in the neck. 

Magnus sighs before raising his hand to catch the attention of their waiter. 

"Cheque please." 

******

It happens when they're taking a walk through the park. It's a beautiful day and Magnus just wanted to do something nice with Alec. They hold hands as they go, breathing in the fresh air and listening to the sound of the birds above. 

But then Jace is running in their direction and Magnus tightens his grip on Alec's hand because he knows what is about to happen. 

"Alec, we need you. There's a situation in the subway tunnels." 

"What? Can't you handle it without me?" 

Magnus knows they can't. They could try, but none of them have the talent or the accuracy that Alec has with his arrows. 

"If we could, I wouldn't be here." 

Alec rolls his eyes and looks at Magnus, waiting for him to say something. He won't leave unless he knows Magnus is alright with it. 

Magnus forces a smile.

"Go on, my brave shadowhunter." 

Alec obviously sees through it, but there's nothing he can do about it right now. He just kisses Magnus' cheek before running off. 

****

It happens again when they're in bed together. Things are just getting nice and heated when the door swings open. 

"Guys! How about you lock the doors next time!" Jace complains, covering his eyes and turning away. 

"It's my loft!" Magnus almost yells, raising a hand and using his magic to slam the doors closed, and locking them for good measure. 

Magnus suddenly whips around to look at Alec, worried he's made him angry by yelling at his best friend. 

But Alec is only looking at him in that warm, eyes half closed kind of way. 

"Finally." he whispers, before grabbing Magnus' arm and pulling him back to him.

From then on, Jace tries to be more considerate, and he never walks into Magnus' room again.


End file.
